Starting a SYOC adventure
by xXAnonumosXx
Summary: Please read and join in! This is gonna be fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing fantastic!

So, I decided as a little project, I'm going to start an entirely new idea; a SYOC unlike any other before! Send in your OC, and I will be choosing 3 or 4 of them to not just use in a story, but to get an entire story dedicated just to them. It's simple really; just fill out the form below!

Rules:

1.) No OPed characters. I'm looking for characters that can be used to write a believable story. So nothing too powerful!

2.) Go interesting! I'm looking for characters that are fresh and new! Surprise me!

You can either comment or PM me your ideas!

**THIS WILL BE CLOSED ONE WEEK FROM NOW! WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 10!**


	2. Chapter 2

Submission Form

Name:

Sex:

Sexual Orientation:

Age (up to 15) :

Height/Weight:

Godly Parent:

Appearance (Face Claims are appreciated):

Abilities:

Brief History:

ANY immortal is fair game! BUT **if you are going to use a non-Olympian [ex. Titan], please provide a way that this immortal met/had a child with a human. Like, when did they actually find the time to have a child? Maybe they're a brain child like Athena? Just... please make it good and actually make sense. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks so much for sending in so many OCs already! I thought I would take the time to put this out there; kind of like my own kind of shopping list XD

1.) A child of Khione - I thought that this would make for quite the interesting character! I'm looking for one with a good personality; something that would stand out, and a person who is fun to read! Not boring plain janes or bland stans please! Maybe add a small amount of drama in their lives!

2.) A child of Hecate - Again, thought this would be a really fun character to write. I would love to write a story that is more on the magical side of Greek mythology; with all kinds of illusions and spells and whatnot. Seemed pretty awesome to me.

So, if you have a child of Khione/Hecate laying around, those are 3 I am really looking for! Thanks so much guys! Love the characters so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Just a friendly reminder that this is only open until **this coming Wednesday!**

I really hope to have a lot of people who not only send in OCs, but actually read the stories! If you are interested in reading the story, **please PM me so that I can send you the title when it comes out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**2 days left! **

I am seriously excited to write these stories... and here's why; all of your OCs stories are going to be connected into one, large storyline. Yeah, writing all of this is gonna take a while, especially since I'm planning every detail, but it's gonna be AWESOME!

So send in more OCs; children of Khione and of Hecate are some specifics I am looking for. Make them interesting and different than other OCs!

Thanks so much for the support!


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS THE LAST DAY OF SYOC SUBMISSION!**

If you would like to send in an OC, **there is still some time!** I will be announcing the winners in my next update later tonight, but will still look at and consider others until then!

Thanks so much for the support; hope to see you in the comments of the first story


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! This is it! Here are the OCs that I have selected, and their creators!

Name: Erin Congelée  
Sex: female  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Age: 15  
Height/Weight: 5' 6" on the skinny side  
Godly Parent: Khione  
Appearance: White Blonde hair, grey eyes freckles, looks younger than she is,  
Abilities: She can kind of freeze things, and one time she got so mad, she made a snowstorm worde then it was.  
Brief History: She came to camp two years ago when her dad was killed in a car accident caused by a Blemeae, she barely escaped with her life and is bitter about basically everything, she has few friends, but she is fiercely loyal to those few friends.

Submitted by: Guest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Rex Cade

Age: 14

sexual orientation: straight

Sex: male

Race: White

Godly parent: Ares

Mortal parent: Charlotte Cade

Height: 6'

Weight: 214

Hair Colour: black

Eye Colour: deep jade green

Hair style: spiky in the front

Faceclaim:

Physique: Muscular

Personality: Rex is a rebel to say the least. His hatred for rules rivals the hatred he possesses for the monster that killed his brother in arms Derek. He hates any and every kind of monster in existence which coupled with the fact a Cyclops killed his best friend means he won't let anyone get killed by one and is heavily distrusting of any Cyclops. He does have a soft side that only shows when he's in a calm mood which doesn't happen unless you find him on the beach

Abilities: He can extend the length of his longsword from 4 feet to 8 feet if the need arises, He can concentrate his anger into his weapons to increase their combat potency and

Weapons: His main weapon is a Stygian Iron Longsword he calls Devil Eater and a Stygian Iron warhammer he calls Vertebreaker is his backup weapon

Fatal flaw: his hatred

Likes: heavy metal, breaking rules, being a rebel, leather jackets, walks on the beach as it calms him down and lets him think clearly

Dislikes: Cyclops, monsters of any kind, losing anyone close to him, rap

Clothing: He typically wears a leather jacket covering an Avenged Sevenfold shirt with black denim jeans and black biker boots.

submitted by: Daggerstar of Riverclan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Nathan Arashi  
Sex: Male  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Age: 14  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Godly Parent: Bia, Goddess of force, might and raw energy  
Appearance: Has cyan blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a chiseled facial structure with a sharp jawline and a straight nose. His body is toned and muscled but not overly so. I'd like to imagine he resembles Ryan Reynolds. Wears a black tank top and a leather jacket and jeans. Has a pair of goggles around his neck to shield himself from just and debris.  
Abilities. Can charge an object with energy, making it highly explosive or hit a lot harder. Can do this with his body but has to beware not to break his own body parts even if he is resistant to extreme force.  
History:He was his fathers only child until he got remarried. Spent most of his time getting in trouble at school due to his restlessness when staying in one place for to long. Eventually a monster found him and he killed it, but not before causing large amounts of collateral damage. So he ran away to camp.  
Weapons: Uses a bow given to him by his mom with a refilling quiver and is a highly skilled archer. In case of close combat he has dual one handed axes.

submitted by: Momentei

I am SO thankful for eveyone's submissions; keep an eye out for your characters along the way in the future stories!

If anyone would like to submit a character [maybe a child of Hecate... that would be lit] Feel free to PM me. If the idea is good enough, I might just add them in as well!


End file.
